


Tainted Love

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [116]
Category: Luke Cage (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Dark, F/F, Herbalism, Magic, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: “You wanted to play this superhero game. I said I’d support you. And I will. Whatever it takes.”





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilacsigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/gifts).

“What’s in this?” Claire holds the murky green liquid up to the light.

Tilda sits beside her on the couch. “Don’t ask. Just drink it.”

Claire does, but she’s still suspicious. “You never told me how you figured out the antivenom.”

“It’s my job.” Tilda smiles at Claire, takes her hand. “You wanted to play this superhero game. I said I’d support you. And I will. Whatever it takes.”

“What does that…?”

Too late, Claire notices that Tilda’s fingers are over her pulse. Lips brush over hers as her vision fades out.

“I’ll see you in the morning, my love.”


End file.
